Milikku Seorang
by Aiharasenkreutz
Summary: Apa jadinya Megurine Luka yang tidak bisa percaya dirinya menjadi pacar dari seseorang yang ia kagumi. Kisah cinta yang lucu berawal dari sebuah cafe dan menjadi kekasih secara tiba tiba.


**Milikku Seorang**

Hari yang cerah untuk beristirahat sejenak, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengannya, pria dengan rambut ungunya yang mencolok dengan paras yang tampan yang sudah melekat sejak lahir. Kulit putih, dan jangan lupakan hidung mancungnya, aku selalu terfokus kepada mata biru yang cerah itu. Apa mungkin manusia memiliki mata yang indah sperti itu? Apakah dia seorang malaikat yang sengaja jatuh ke bumi untuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan?

Walaupun aku selalu menatapnya, kadang ada benak yang dirasa olehku. Apakah dia menyadari aku selalu menatapnya?, kulihat sekarang dia sedikit berbeda. Ia menggenakan pakaian santai, baju polos berwarna ungu selaras dengan warna rambutnya dengan celana jeans hitam , tidak seperti biasanya dia menggenakan baju non formal.

Tanpa sadar dari tadi aku menatapnya sembari tersenyum sendiri, mungkin jika orang lain melihat mereka akan berkata bahwa aku ini orang stress yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit jiwa. Kulirik dia menatapku dengan senyuman indah bagai matahari, tentu saja aku yang menyadarinya langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Bodoh sekali kau Luka, bagaimana jika ia menyadari bahwa aku dari tadi menatapnya. Gawat aku terlalu malu !

"Hallo, apa aku boleh duduk disebelahmu nona?" sapanya yang tiba tiba berada disampingku sambil tersenyum. Ahhh indahnya senyumannya, semoga saja ini bisa berlangsung lama tuhan, aku yang sadar di sebelahnya bisa menghirup aroma khas dari pria itu. Lama lama aku bisa pingsan di tempat kalau begini.

"Kuanggap diammu itu adalah iya nona" ujarnya kembali kembali sambil tersenyum dan menggeser sedikit jarak bangku dan meja lalu tak lama ia menduduki bangku tersebut.

"Maaf kalau aku agak sedikit tidak sopan, namaku Kamui Gakupo lalu siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arahku. Aku yang dari tadi diam hanya memerhatikan sontak sedikit kaget.

"N-namaku Megurine Luka, senang berkenalan denganmu Kamui-San" Jawabku sambil menerima juluran tangan dari pria tersebut. Yang kurasakan saat ini adalah hangat dari tangan pria tersebut, kenapa aku merasa nyaman hanya dengan menggenggam tangannya? Dan apalagi detak jantungku yang tidak mau diam. Kumohon tenanglah.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Megurine-San. Kalau boleh tahu apakah kamu sendirian? Atau kamu sedang menunggu pacarmu?"

"Ehh, t-tidak aku sendiri kok, aku tidak menunggu pacarku, lagian aku tidak punya pacar Kamui-san" Jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku dengan gelapan, lagi pula kenapa dia tanya itu sih?

"Wahh...sungguh? kalau begitu berarti aku tidak mengganggu kalau begitu hahahaa"

Tawa renyahnya keluar, apa mungkin kalau orang lain lihat seorang perempuan sendirian di sebuah cafe berarti dia menunggu seseorang? Kan tidak semuanya begitu bukan?

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa kau sudah memesan sesuatu Megurine-San?" Ujarnya kembali sambil melihat daftar menu yang ada di meja

"Belum Kamui-san aku belum memesan sesuatu, kalau kamui-san? Apakah sudah memesan?"

Dia begitu mempesona

"Belum sebenarnya, kan aku baru saja tiba disini. Jadi mana mungkin aku sudah memesan sesuatu bukan"

"Ahh kau benar juga Kamui-san hahaha ... kalau begitu aku akan panggilkan pelayan"

"Oh iya silahkan, tapi sebelumnya apakah kamu bisa berhenti memanggilku dengan marga Megurine-san? Rasanya agak aneh kalau aku dipanggil dengan nama marga"

"Ehh...ya tentu saja, jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Gakupo atau Gakkun, seluru temanku memanggil namaku dengan itu"

G-Gakkun? Apakah itu namanya tidak terlalu kekanak kanakan? Tapi lucu juga untuknya, nama itu memang pantas untuknya.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu Gakupo-san" ujarku dengan sedikit malu malu. Malu? Ya tentu saja malu lah, kalian mungkin bisa merasakan apa yang sedang ku alami ini. Sangat malu rasanya tuhan.

"Kurasa itu lebih nyaman di dengar. Bukankah begitu Luka-chan?"

Ya tuhan ! dia memanggil nama depanku dengan sufiks chan, rasanya sangat malu untuk menatapnya.

"K-kalau begitu aku pesan sekarang yah?" Ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan yang cukup canggung ini sambil menutupi detak jantung yang sudah dirasa abnormal menurutku

"Oh iya tentu saja Luka-chan"

Kalau lama lama, rasanya aku bisa meledak.

Pelayan datang menghampiri kami dan saat aku hendak memesan menu yang kupesan seperti biasanya di cafe ini. Tuna with sauce special, White tea, dan Minicake strawberry.

"Permisi aku mau pesan satu Tuna with sauce special, White tea dan Minicake Strawberry yah, oh iya kalau bisa aku ingin sauce tunanya sedikit lebih pedas yah"

Eh? Tunggu aku kan mau pesan itu? Tapi pesanan tersebut sudah dipesan oleh pria didepanku ini.

"Baik tuan, kalau nona mau pesan apa?"Ujar sang pelayan ke arahku, namun ...

"Yang kusebutkan tadi adalah pesanan untuk nona itu"

Eh? Ehhh? Ba-bagaimana bisa?

"Aku pesan Terung Balado dan ice tea yah"

"Baik tuan, tunggu sebentar nanti akan saya antarkan pesanannya" Ujar kembali pelayan dan melangkah pergi dari hadapan kami

"Kam- maksudku Gakupo-san, bagaimana kamu tau makanan yang akan aku pesan?"

"Hmmm...bagaimana kalau kita bilang bahwa aku punya kekuatan super yang bisa mendengarkan batin seseorang?" Jawabnya dan tak lupa senyuman yang ia berikan.

T-tunggu? Kekuatan bisa mendengarkan batin?!

"S-sungguh? Kau punya kekuatan itu? Jadi dari tadi kau?

"Tentu saja tidak punya lah, tidak mungkin bukan aku punya kekuaran seperti itu. Kalau pun punya sepertinya menarik hahahaah... dan tidak mungkin bukan kalau aku hanya menebak asal?"

"Lah ... ternyata tidak punya, tapi bagaimana kamu bisa tahu gakupo-san?" Ujarku sambil menenangkan diri, kukira dia benar bisa mendengar batin seseorang

"Kamu sangat manis Luka-chan kalau sedang khawatir." Ujarnya lalu menngacak ngacak puck rambutku.

Aduuhhh... kalau begini aku bisa dehidrasi karena kepanasan, tapi kenapa rasanya nyaman? Bukankah harunya aku keberatan? Entahlah.

Selepasnya kami mengobrol sangat banyak sembari menunggu pesanan yang kami pesan datang. Aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Sekarang aku bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah anak tunggal. Dia berkuliah di Voca High University. Sama halnya denganku, aku juga salah satu mahasiswa di universitas tersebut hanya saja keahlian yang kami ambil berbeda. Kalau aku mengambil keahlian di bidang kedokteran sedangkan gakupo mengambil keahlian manajeman, katanya dia akan meneruskan perusahaan yang dimiliki ayahnya. Pantas saja dia mengambil keahlian tersebut. Dan aku pun mengetahui satu hal yang cukup menarik darinya, yah dia belum memiliki pacar. Kenapa tidak punya yah?

"Nee, Luka-chan. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu? Apa kamu punya pacar?" tanyanya yang bisa kulihat dia menatapku dengan tatapan serius seakan penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan aku keluarkan.

"A-aku tidak punya kok, siapa juga yang ingin denganku"

"Hmm..jangan merendahkan diri. Aku tidak suka dengan itu, padahal kan kamu itu cantik dan pintar"

C-cantik? Kumohon tolong berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk tetap kuat bersamanya.

"Ehh t-tidak kok aku biasa biasa saja dan tidak cantik atapun pintar"

"Itu menurut cara pandangmu, tapi untuk orang lain? Tentu saja kamu cantik, dan tentu pula kamu pintar. Kamu masuk fakultas kedokteran, bukankah itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kamu itu pinar Luka-chan."

"Lalu kalau kamu? Kamu juga kan tampan, aku yakin kamu juga sama pintarnya, dan jangan lupakan pula kamu itu anak dari pemilik perusahaan"

"Ah Luka-chan bisa saja hahaha ... tapi mungkin perkataan kamu tadi ada benarnya, banyak perempuan yang mendekatiku loh. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka"

"Ehhh kenapa kamu bisa sebegitu percaya diri sekali Kamui. Aku juga banyak pria yang mendekatiku"

"Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak punya pacar hmm?

"Karena bukan berarti orang yang mendekatiku itu sangatlah menyukaiku bukan, dan lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka, kadang aku agak sedikit risih kalau mereka mendekatiku"

"Pada akhirnya jawaban kamu itu sama denganku Luka-chan"

"Tapi memang itu nyatanya"

"Lalu, aku sekarang ini mendekati kamu, apakah aku juga membuat kamu risih?" Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda, kenapa sih jadi seperti ini.

"K-kalau merasa risih dengan kamu sih tidak" Jawabku dengan mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah.

"Apa kamu yakin hmm?" Tampang sama yang dilakukannya tadi

"Ten-tentu saja. Lagipula kamu beda dengan yang lainnya."

"Beda bagaimana?"

"Tentu beda, jika mereka yang mencoba untuk mendekatiku biasanya langsung menyatakan perasaanku dahulu dan mereka tidak berfikir resiko jika kutolak, perasaan suka itu bukan hanya suka karena wajah yang mereka lihat. Tetapi suka berdasaekan dari hati mereka. Lagi pula kamu berbeda, memang ada laki laki yang jujur bahwa aku sedang mendekati. Bukankah aneh."

"Woahh...penjelasan yang hebat, sudah kuduga kamu memang pintar"

"ish, bukannya beri tanggapan yang tadi aku ucapan malah memujinya"

"Bukankah memuji merupakan salah satu dari sebuah tanggapan?"

"Yah pokoknya selain memuji kan bisa"

"Yasudah kuberi tanggapan, bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan?"

"Eh? K-kencan?"

"Iya kencan. Bukankah tadi kamu bilang perasaan suka itu bukan hanya suka karena wajah bukan, tapi suka karena hati. Jadi aku ingin mengajak kamu kencan karena ini adalah ucapan yang diloantarkan dari hatiku lalu nanti saat kita kencan hatiku akan melontarkan kata untuk menyatakan perasaan" Ujarnya dengan seringai jahil

"Dan biasakanlah untuk memanggil nama depanku saat nanti kencan Luka-chan, atau nanti aku akan memberimu ciuman di bibir"

"Ahh apakah ancamanmu itu akan berpengaruh kepadaku Ka-Mu-I"

Ya ampun kenapa aku berkata begitu?

"Hmm? Menurutmu? Jadi mau tidak besok kita kencan dan aku akan mengajakmu menonton film?"

"Ba-Baiklah kurasa aku mau" Jawabku dengan rasa malu.

"Jawaban yang baik Luka-chan. Bolehkah aku meminta nomor yang terhubung dengan WhatsApp? Nanti malam aku akan mengirim pesan" Ucapnya sembari menjulurkan ponselnya kepadaku

"Ba-baiklah" ku berikan nomorku kepadanya dan dia pun memberikan nomornya kepadaku.

"Simpan nomorku yah Luka-chan" ujarnya sembari beranjak dari duduknya dan mengampiriku

Cupp

Lalu dia mengecupku. Ku ulangi mengecupku, dia mengecupku di dahi dan pipi. Ba- bagaimana bisa?

"Sisa untuk bibir kan sudah kukatakan tadi, aku akan mengecupnya saat besok kita kencan. Kalau begitu aku besok akan kerumahmu yah jam 10 pagi. Jadi berdandalah yang cantik dan sexy Luka-chan" setelah ucapan yang rasanya sedikit berbisik di telingaku, membuatku yang merasakan deruan nafasnya sedekit merasa geli.

Cupp

Dia mengecup kembali keningku ! setelah dia mencium lalu beranjak pergi dari dapanku.

Aku yang dari tadi dicium hanya dapat membeku karena tidak percaya apa yang telah dilakukannya. Mungkin tadi ada yang melihat adegan dia menciumku. Teringat akan itu otomatis wajahku memerah padam bagaikan tomat yang sudah siap di petik.

"Nona, ini Minicake Strawberry yang anda pesan" Ujar pelayan yang baru aku sadar ada di depanku

"Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan Minicake ku"

"Oh ini pesanan yang dikirmkan pacar anda tadi, dan ini. Dia menitipkan kertas ini juga kepada anda" Ujar pelayan tersebut kembali sembari memberikan secarik kertas kepadaku, lekas aku mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih"

"Iya sama sama nona, silahkan di nikmati" Ujar kembali pelayan tersebut dan mengundurkan diri dari hadapanku untuk kembali berkerja.

" _Mungkin aku tidak mudah lagi menebak apa makanan yang kamu suka, tapi mungkin kamu akan suka dengan makanan yang aku berikan ini. Dan jangan lupa Luka-chan, besok jam 10 yah! Aku akan menjempumu dirumah, dan jangan lupa untuk berdandan secantik dan sesexy mungkin oke"_

"Dia itu" Ucapku sebal namun sembari menebarkan senyuman kepada kertas yang telah aku baca

Kunikmati kue yang diberikannya tersebut, baru pertama kali aku menemukan pria yang manis sepertinya, tapi aku agak penasaran dengan rambutnya. Bagaimana dia bisa menumbuhkan rambut sepanjang itu? Apa tidak kena marah oleh dosen?

Entahlah ...

Yahoo Gan ...

Bagaimana Ficnya untuk karangan seorang pemula? pasti banyak yang ngalur ngidul :"v

Please Riview ya gan xD


End file.
